hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Stan
Stan (トラハムくん, Torahamu-kun, Spanish "Tigrillo") is a Ham-Ham who is the older fraternal twin brother of Sandy. He is often seen holding maracas in his paws. He flirts with nearly every girl hamster he meets. The dedicated twin brother of Sandy, Stan fancies himself a Casanova hamster with his maracas and romantic Latin rhythms. When he's not working out at the gym or trying to be popular, he can usually be found flirting with girl hamsters. Character Owned by Noel, Stan is Sandy's twin brother who is often caught flirting with the other girls hamsters. As a result, he is often an annoyance to the other boy Ham-Hams, especially Boss, Howdy, and Dexter. Initially, Sandy and Stan were separated, after Noel (who had a crush on Sandy's owner Hillary) offered to take care of one of her hamsters. He is often seen shaking his maracas or riding his skateboard. He has a huge crush on Flora, the nurse hamster pet of Dr. Lion, and falls head-over-heels whenever she is around him. Stan can be told apart from Sandy from Sandy's signature tail ribbon, which Stan lacks. He is also usually carrying maracas, whereas Sandy carries a ribbon. Stan’s underbelly has a distinct cream colour, unlike Sandy who has a pure white belly. Friendships Sandy Sandy and Stan are brother and sister. They were separated when they were very young. Since Hillary gave Stan to Noel, Stan and Sandy never meet until The Search for Sandy's Brother. Sandy has made friends with all the girl Ham-Hams, so whenever Stan attempts to flirt with them, she steps in and tries to put a stop to it. They have slight sibling rivalry because of this and even have a full on fight in Stan and Sandy Make Up. But they love and care for each other as siblings nonetheless. Relationships Flora Stan often flirts with most girl hamsters he sees, but these minor crushes cannot compare to the love he feels for Flora. He takes an immediate liking to her in Kind Flora and tries repeatedly to impress her, but she is too dedicated to her job as a nurse to notice much. In Come on, Stan! it is Valentine's Day and he is determined that she will give him a present. He tries again to make her notice him, even trying to make himself appear ill to get her to treat him. He eventually realises after a telling-off from Sandy that he was wrong the whole time. Near the end of the episode, he is seen cleaning up the cages and floor where Flora works, without asking her permission prior. Flora thinks this is sweet of him and gives him a Valentine's Day present, signaling that she may have some return affection for him. In Flora's Wedding, Stan is distraught when he (along with the other Ham-Hams and Flora herself) still believe that Flora is getting married. Lapis Only present in Lady Lapis! where Stan and Lapis actually go on a date. Whether this was Stan trying to cheer up Lapis after her troubles with Lazuli early on in the episode, or Stan just being Stan, or maybe both, isn't clear. They never really say or do anything particularly romantic, though, so it is likely just Stan cheering her up and they are nothing but friends in reality. Notable Episodes * The Search for Sandy's Brother (#14) * The Snowball Fight! (#27) * Stan and Sandy Make Up (#51) * Clubhouse Intruders (#103) * Kind Flora (#126) * Come On, Stan! (#136) * I'm Worried About My Sister! (#189) * Flora's Wedding (#226) * It's Art, Sandy! (#273) * Lady Lapis! (#277) Trivia * In Ham-Ham Games, if you go to Athletes' Village before you go to bed on day 3, Stan will say Lazuli dumped him. Gallery See also:Stan/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males